The Fallen Gift
by Cat-astrophy
Summary: What if Naruto lost what he considered his closest Family at nine? what if he unlocked a kekkei genkai and was trained to become the strongest ninja since the Sage of 6 paths? well for this boy, anything is possible. Strong/intelligent/semi-dark Naruto Harem. OOC M for swearing and possible lemon if I can be bothered.
1. The Start!

**Well hello there people of the Naruto Fanfiction universe! I'm new here and I've finally decided to do my first Naruto Fanfic for you.**

**I'm sorry if you don't like it but it will be good experience for me in the future and drastically help my writing style and help with the punctuation and grammar. **

**I think ive said enough so I will give you a little bit of insight to the story. The story starts with Hiruzen explaining what has happened to a certain blond and what happened afterwards. It will be an account of what happened on the fateful day where Naruto 'leaves' the village because of what happened to the only people he really calls family, apart from Hiruzen. At the start Naruto is 9 then he will be back 3 years later when he is 12 for the Chunin exams and that is basically where it will be based loosely on the cannon. You can expect a strong/intelligent/dark Naruto, but don't worry he won't be suicidal dark where he wants to destroy leaf. He still calls it his home and will protect it but I mean his personality to people in the leaf village will be dark but he will eventually snap out of it. **

**So please enjoy!**

It was a dark, gloomy day in Konohagakure. The village was silent, not even a peep could be heard throughout all of the alleys and paths. In the tallest building with the Kanji for 'Fire' you would be able to see a certain man with a grievous face. This man was none other than the Hokage of said Village. The Hokage of Konoha could be described as one of the greatest Shinobi to have walked the earth since the Rikudou Sennin; the 'God of Shinobi' is a light skinned man of below average stature with grey hair. He has had a small goatee and short spiked hair both the colour of grey; he has three vertical lines running away for his eye on both sides of his face and three warts marrying his face and nose. His clothes consisted of a customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. This man was called Hiruzen Sarutobi, he was old but still lethal and was a friendly man that would always put his village first.

However, why would such a jolly old man but so….. Upset you might wonder? Well today it was the 10th October. Today was the day the boy he considered to be his grandson went missing without a trace, and today was his birthday. Today of all days was when he was promoted to Genin. The boy was 9 years old and had one of the bubbliest personality's you could think of, even with all the beatings and hurtful glares he got from all the villages. The said boy was considered 'The Next Big Thing' or 'the next Kakashi or Itachi'; he would have been a splendid ninja and with all his claims to strive to Hokage gave him the perfect motivation to train harder and longer. The boy was one of the smartest to have been produced from the village, easily dwarfing that of a Nara's brain capability's and deduction skills. But, this wasn't the case this time. He the 'God of Shinobi' was not quick enough to stop his own Ninja try and kill his surrogate Grandson, well that would be the case if they were actually successful. No, the Ninja that attacked him didn't even get a chance to kill him; instead all they did was kill the closest people the blond. After that event Hiruzen stormed across the Roof tops and all the way to the Ichiraku's.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, If only I had defended you more and over ruled the council. I've failed you Minato, Kushina, now he has been gone for a year because of my idiocy." Hiruzen said to no one as a single tear fell from his right wrinkled eye. "If only I did something before it happened!"

(Flashback No Jutsu)

"_Quick, ANBU head straight for the Ichiraku's; we need to save Naruto!" barked Hiruzen before the ANBU disappeared in smoke and swirling leaves._

'_I need to make it in time' was the only though on Hiruzen's head as he quickly followed the act of the ANBU_

_When the Hokage arrived at the Ichiraku's house, all he was met with has a puddle of blood and what looked like an old man in the middle. This old man was called Teuchi, and was the owner of the Ichiraku Ramen stand that the blond child would always visit. He saw that there was shuriken and Kunai sticking out of his back along with blood splattered along the walls and the stairs. As Hiruzen carried on through the hallway and towards the kitchen he could see that the wall to the garden was destroyed with singe marks around the edge. He quickly deduced this to being paper bombs on kunai. He then travelled to the back garden where he saw his ANBU. They were all stood around the dead bodies of four people. The two on the furthest right were just some genin that were promoted last year; the one in the middle was a man of around 25 years old with shoulder length white hair. He was wearing the standard attire for the Konoha Chunin; under the flak jacket was a navy blue, long sleeved shirt and a demon shuriken on his back, his name was Mizuki. On the left was a young girl around 19 and her name was Ayame. She had a slender figure with long brown hair and eyes; she was wearing a standard blue kimono that reached to the top of her ankle. _

_However, what shocked Hiruzen the most was that these Ninja's were the ones that were going to kill Naruto. But, something didn't add up, their body's looked like they had been crushed and there was water all over the back garden. It looked like someone had used advanced water Jutsu known as __Suiton: Mizurappa__ (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)._

_It had flooded the back garden, but what freaked Hiruzen out the most was that there was a centre of the garden what looked like the Rotation that is used by the Hyuga clan. On further inspection a Forehead protector could be found in the middle of the crater, the protector was the usual one given to Ninja to show what town/country they were from. The said Forehead protector was seen face up with a slash going through the symbol in the middle representing 'Nuke-nin'. _

_To say Hiruzen was shocked would be an insult. No, he was much worse, he was mortified. The person he thought of as a grandson was now missing and had killed three Konoha Ninja. This was all bad news for Hiruzen because the council would twist the Shinobi of the village and use them against Hiruzen to find and execute Naruto. _

_What effected Hiruzen the most is that Naruto would go so far as to make himself a Nuke-nin and run off from his home and the people that cared for him, even if it was only Hiruzen and Itachi. (His personal ANBU body guard that would usually train Naruto)_

_Little did he know he was been watched by a shadowed figure with only his eyes visible. His eyes were a dark purple with a centre black dot for the Iris, followed around the iris was four concentric black rings that added a layered look to the eyes. From what you could get from the shadowed figure were his eyes, spiky-shoulder length hair and two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. The figure wore what appeared to be a cloak with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama._

_Hiruzen bent down and picked up the head band and just stared at it for a few minutes before dismissing the ANBU to call for a council meeting._

_(10 Minutes later)_

_Hiruzen arrived at the Council meeting to be greeted with irritated looks from all of the members, Shinobi and villagers._

"_I'm sure you are all confused on why I called a meeting at 4 o'clock in the morning." Hiruzen said and looked around the room with heads nodding. "Well, one hour ago an unauthorised attack on Naruto Uzumaki occurred from two genin and one Chunin. The leader of the attack was Mizuki and he succeeded in killing the Ichiraku's at their home, but from what I gathered Naruto Uzumaki killed the Genins and Chunin only then to flee the scene leaving behind only his Hitai-ate and declare himself as a Nuke-nin. I do not know where Naruto is, nor do I expect he wants finding. I have to; however, declare him as a Bingo book Ninja at c/b rank ninja with capture alive." Hiruzen finished but the looks on the Villages told him everything. They all looked thankful that he was gone; they all looked like they wanted to jump up and start celebrating._

"_A-are you sure Hokage-sama." The response from one Itachi Uchiha who was allowed the day off from watching Naruto but was going to meet him tomorrow, but when Hiruzen shook his head up and down it cut Itachi in two. He thought of Naruto as a brother, not as much as Sasuke but as much as you can for a surrogate brother._

"_Why are we sat here then? We should be out celebrating!" said a brown haired Banshee by the name of Mebuki Haruno, she was an official Minato Namikaze (the 4th Hokage) fan girl but never could be with him because of Kushina Uzumaki. When Minato died saving the village from the Kyuubi she despised Naruto for taking away her Minato. _

"_YEAH!" came from the Civilian side of the council side of the table before they were shot down by the combined KI of Itachi and Hiruzen._

"_From now on, no more celebrations will be allowed. The 10th October is no longer a day for celebration, if you celebrate the death of the Kyuubi then you are by default celebrating the disappearance of Naruto and you will be killed! Am I clear?" Responded an angered Hiruzen who only got the answer of nodding heads from the whole of the council_

"_Hiruzen, we should dispatch hunter ninja to find the boy. He is our ultimate weapon and is responsible for keeping Konoha safe." Danzo said before he got a glare from Hiruzen_

"_I've already told you, he left on his own accord so I doubt he wants to be found." Hiruzen quickly shot down_

"_You have grown old Hiruzen, if I must, I will keep Konoha safe myself without authorisation from you!" Danzo said in his monotone voice before getting out if his chair and leaving the meeting._

"_So I hear by call this meeting to an end. You may all go now." Hiruzen whispered but was still heard by everyone, they could hear the sorrow in his voice and all left quickly and silently._

(Flashback end No Jutsu)

Hiruzen had just recalled the memory of when Naruto went missing and a few tears were creeping down his face when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." was the only response Hiruzen said

"Hey there Sensei, I've got something you're going to want to hear." Said a white haired man as he entered the room with a sorrowful look on his face

The said White haired man was no other than the gallant toad sage Jiraiya. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit.

"Well what is it Jiraiya?"

"I found out from one of my spies located in Kumogakure a sighting of a boy with 3 whisker marks on both cheeks. This could possibly be Naruto but my spy also informed me that now he had Red hair the same as his Fathers with spiky on the top and two bangs marring his face and stopping just before his chin. He seems to be a lady killer now because he was apparently walking down the street and all the women his age and older was literally drooling over him." Jiraiya finished with a chuckle before continuing "He is now a fairly skinned kid with a dark blue tank top with ANBU black trousers and what appears to be a trench coat like his fathers but a blue cloak and red flames at the bottom with the Kanji for 'The Red Kitsune'. However that was all I got from the spy as he was walking with a blond haired Kunoichi that appeared to be a Genin about the same age. The spy said that her name was Yugito Nii and the Jinchuriki of the Nibi, the two tails. She has long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark blue eyes, she wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants. They were seen and followed into what looked like a sushi shop were they sat, ate and talked before departing half an hour later, when my spy was going to follow what we believe to be Naruto, he said that he just disappeared and couldn't sense his chakra anyway." Jiraiya finished

Hiruzen's moods changed during what Jiraiya had said from sorrowful to happy then to a questing look and finally finished with a hopeful look.

"So you're saying Naruto is alive and is sometimes seen around Kumo."

"Yeah that what I'm saying because it appears he has been to Kumo three or four times just out in the open and two if the said times were with the blond girl. So I think he hasn't gone to Kumo to be a ninja, I think he is somewhere near Kumo and getting things like food and equipment." Jiraiya concluded

"Well we I will not be sending anyone to collect him if he doesn't want to but, I do want you to go and try and persuade him to come back to the Leaf."

"Gotcha Sensei! …. Oh and by the way, here is the new Icha Icha Paradise book." Jiraiya finished with a wink before tossing the book towards Hiruzen and shun shining out of the Office.

Hiruzen just giggled like a school girl before opening the first page and reading thoroughly. As soon as he reached the next page blood shot from his nose and was sent flying out of the window of his Hokage mansion with a perverted look on his face and stars around his head.

He soon regained his Barings before thinking to himself 'It's good to know your OK Naruto. Oh and I'm going to have to see this girl you seem to have taken a liking to.'

He soon got up and walked back into his office ignoring all the laughing faces of men and angry red faces of women shaking their fists towards said Hokage.

(Two years later)

Konohagakure had changed quite a lot, in the streets you could see people walking, buying from stores and just generally enjoying their day. The kids were all running around and you could see all the Genins that graduated earlier this year doing their fair share of D-ranks mission.

Jiraiya returned from his trip to Kumo empty handed and a disheartened look on his face a year ago. It turns out he spent a whole year in Kumo looking for Naruto and where ever he looked he couldn't not find a trace of the boy, however, said boy was now 12 and Hiruzen was betting if he was a Kumo ninja then he would be participating in the Chunin exams if he hadn't already been promoted. Still, Hiruzen had his hopes up for the next upcoming Chunin exams which would be held in Konoha in two months' time.

Currently the Hokage could be found in the mission room with one of the best teams Konoha produced from this year's Genin, the team consisted of a dark haired boy that was ghostly pale and always wore clothes that stopped before they reached the end of his body, and His name was Sai. Next to him was a pink haired Kunoichi in a long red dress and green thigh length trousers, her name was Sakura. Then on her right was what everyone considered to be the 'Next Itachi' bar the Jounin of the village and Hiruzen. The boy had dark black/blue hair that was spiky and his bangs hung above his eyes. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts, his name was Sasuke Uchiha. There Jounin was Kakashi Hatake the 'copycat Ninja'. (Kakashi wears what he always wears in the Manga and Anime)

"Hokage can we have a better mission than D-ranks?" Asked Sasuke

"Well your record of D-rank missions completed was higher than all the other Genin teams so far so, yes, I will give you a C-rank mission." Hiruzen said in response to handing a scroll to Kakashi. "In this mission you are required to look after Tazuna so that he can build a bridge from Wave country to the main land."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" was all the team said before leaving the room to get Tazuna

(In wave Country)

Wave country was a severally run down country with no money and no trade, it was the perfect place for a Ninja on the run from Konoha to go and he was welcomed with open arms by a women called Tsunami.

"Well Naruto, it's good to see you again. I guess you want to go and talk to Inari because he is in his room if you need him." She said as she walked back to the kitchen to wash up what wasn't washed.

Said boy called Naruto was none other than 'The Red Kitsune' and feared by Otogakure with a kill on sight in the Bingo books ordered by Orochimaru. The boy had changed quite a lot now, his hair had grown longer but still maintained his spiky top and jaw length bangs. The clothes hadn't changed from two years ago, more like they had just gotten bigger to support his well chiselled chest and his athletic appearance. He was, as women described him as a 'fallen Angel' with his devilishly good looks and well-built form. The only difference with his appearance was that his eyes had changed from the breath taking Blue orbs to ones of metallic purple with a single black iris and four concentric rings to follow around it.

"Thank you for the hospitality again Tsunami, I heard that Konoha would be sending Jiraiya to come look for me again so I came to my second favourite place in the world." Naruto replied with a grin of his own that made Tsunami blush. "Well I will go and see how Inari is doing now." He said before disappearing up the stairs the room on the nearest left.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

Naruto opened the door to be tackled into a flying hug from Inari and brought to the floor.

"Hey there buddy, who you been?" Naruto asked nonchalantly

"Ive been doing great Naruto-sensei, ive finally managed to be able to hit all the targets you left me with kunai 100% of the time." Said Boy responded with a wide grin

"whoah… looks like Inari is becoming a full-fledged ninja doesn't it." Naruto responded by ruffling Inari's hair (Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna all wear what they wore in the Anime except Inari doesn't have his hat)

"Naruto-sensei can you teach me how to walk up trees please?" Pleaded Inari

"Hmmm… I don't know, do you think you can handle it?" Naruto asked in a mocking voice

Then as he shut his eyes to hear Inari's answer all he felt was something lumped on his feet. As Naruto looked down he saw Inari kissing his feet with comical anime tears streaming down his face before standing up and giving Naruto a puppy eyes face that not even Kami could say no to.

"Ohh… fine, come on then Inari no time better than the present." Said Naruto before Naruto sucked Inari into his eye in what looked like a swirl before he sucked himself in and then milliseconds later they were both stood in Tsunami's kitchen.

"Arhhhh…. Naruto don't scare me like that you know my poor little heart won't take a jump scare from you teleporting anywhere." Said Tsunami as she tried to put on a serious face before she and Naruto burst out laughing

"I'm going to train Inari to help him become a better ninja; we will be back in a bit when he has got it down. Say where Old man Tazuna is?" Naruto asked as he was looking around the room for said man.

"He went to hire some Ninja to help him finish the bridge and stop Gato. He would have asked you but you were gone so long we didn't know when you would be getting back." Replied Tsunami

"Oh.. ok then well send me a message when he gets back by having Inari put a bit of chakra into the seal and I will be here before you can say 'Is Naruto here yet'." He said before he and Inari disappeared in a swirl again from his right eye.

(A week Later with Tazuna)

They had been attacked by two Chunin and Zabuza Momochi who they just about beat, thanks to Kakashi.

Currently they could be found inside Tazuna's house after arriving there a few hours ago, they were now sitting around Tazuna's table eating some fish that was prepared by Tsunami.

"Well now team 7 to get you prepared to fight Zabuza and his associate. So as of tomorrow we will be doing tree climbing exercises." Kakashi said a realization had just hit Tsunami

"That reminds me Father, Inari and Naruto-kun went to do some tree climbing to help Inari." She said and caused everyone in the room apart from Sai and Tazuna to freeze

"Oh.. I didn't realise Naruto was back, well if it is helping Inari we know he is safe with Naruto."

"Excuse me but who is this Naruto and I didn't realise that your son was a Ninja?" asked Kakashi

"Well Naruto came here two Years ago to escape someone called Jiraiya, then he stayed with us for a year before heading back. He came back just a week ago and he went with Inari to help him train and teach him with chakra, however Inari isn't a ninja he is just getting help from Naruto so he can be able to protect us if Gato should ever come after Tazuna." Finished Tsunami with a smile on her face

"Is there any way to contact them?" Tazuna asked while Tsunami nodded

"He left this tag here so that you have to pump some chakra into the seal and then he will come."

Kakashi taking the tag off of Tsunami stared to examine it before he gave up moments later complaining about how intricate the seal was.

Next it was Sasuke's turn to ask a question "How old is your son Inari?"

"Well he is nine at the moment"

'Nine! Were twelve and we are only just beginning to learn tree walking. If my hunch is correct then I will challenge Naruto to a battle and beat him because I'm an Uchiha Elite.' Thought Sasuke before he was brought out of his mind by Kakashi as he put a bit of chakra into the seal

A few milliseconds later a swirl appeared in the kitchen and then out came Inari who ran over and hugged his grandfather.

"Inari you're back, but where is Naruto?" asked Tazuna

"Well Naruto had to go talk to his Sensei about something and dropped me off here. I finally got Tree walking under the belt and can successfully walk up tree's." came Inari's response with a big grin on his face

"Well team let's get some sleep and do the training for the rest of the week. I know Zabuza won't be healed until the week is over." Kakashi said from behind his mask and then they all disappeared up stairs

(A week later)

Team 7 was found on the bridge with what looked like a heavy mist surrounding it; they were currently in a heated battle with Zabuza and his associate Haku.

Currently Sasuke and Sai had forced Haku out of the Ice dome and we about to finish the blow to him when they felt Kakashi sensei his own technique, the Raikiri 

Haku body flicked in front of Zabuza and took the blow of Chidori for him, rendering Haku dead and spiralled out on the floor.

"Now Kakashi, I didn't think it was in your interest to kill harmless boys like Haku?" Came a voice from nowhere but you could feel the power leaking from it

"Who are you?" was the response from Zabuza and Kakashi as the mist started clearing to leave a single person at the end of the bridge.

The said person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki "Me, well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." He said with a comical bow

Kakashi and Team 7 eyes all widened after hearing that it was Naruto; the boy believed to be dead/ missing was stood in front of them

Sasuke could feel the power and KI leaking from Naruto and felt jealous of the boy 'I will beat him, he is nothing compared to an Uchiha elite' he thought before activating his Sharingan and launching himself at Naruto

Naruto stood there as Sasuke was closing the distance between the two rather quickly with an impassive face. As Sasuke was mere inch from Naruto, he went straight through the air where he used to be. After seconds of searching, Sasuke Sharingan caught sight of Naruto on the side of the bridge with his eyes closed like they were when he first arrived.

"Hey Naruto, how about you open your eyes when you're about to get beaten from someone that stronger than you." Said a confident Uchiha before his confidence vanished and was washed over with pure horror.

Naruto opened his eyes and revealed his Rinnegan to team 7 and Zabuza who all paled after hearing that the legendary eyes belonged to the Sage of 6 paths.

"You shouldn't be cocky '_Uchiha_' when you don't know what the other person can do."

Naruto vanished from his spot and appeared behind Sasuke a second later and with one clean chop to the back of the neck he was out cold.

Naruto then looked at Kakashi before speaking "Now Kakashi I'm not here to fight, I'm here to give you Gato's head and a message to the Hokage. Tell him that I will be at the Chunin exams." Naruto finished and unsealed Gato's head and threw it to Kakashi then vanished in a swirl back to Kumo

Kakashi stood there speechless, he had just found his sensei's son and he found out that Naruto was able to dispatch of Sasuke without even trying and he would be taking part in the Chunin exams. Kakashi looked like he was about to collapse on the floor from the heart attack.

"That's Naruto for you, always makes a flashy entrance." Mused Tazuna before him and his men carried on finishing the bridge. After Kakashi finished Zabuza with his Raikiri

(At the Hokage Mansion after the mission to wave)

"Are you positive Kakashi? You're sure Naruto has the Rinnegan!" asked the humble god of Shinobi

"I'm positive Hokage-sama, once you see eyes like that you never forget it." Was Kakashi's response

"Well then, we will have to make sure all of our teams are more than ready to deal with Naruto in the Chunin exams then. I trust you will be able to spread the message to the other teams that are participating, to put all their efforts into training. Just don't say why they are doing it." Hiruzen said

He was greeted with a 'Hai' then a swirl of leaves signifying that Kakashi had left his office in a Shunshin

'_Well Naruto, I must say it will be good to see how you have come along in these three years. I can't wait so see you again.' _ Hiruzen thought.

Hiruzen was brought out of his thoughts when he looked back at his desk. He was then shot out of his chair backwards because on the desk in front of him was a pile of papers that looked like it had just grown by three times the amount from when Kakashi had left.

"Damn paperwork! Let's see if you can handle a bit of the old Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique," Hiruzen said while laughing manically

Just after he used the jutsu his room had filled with smoke, not the smartest thing for a Kage to do. However, if it gets you out of paperwork it's a win win situation. What Hiruzen wasn't expecting was the papers to be fire proof and there stood the stacks of paper like it wasn't touched by the fireball jutsu at all.

All the god of Shinobi could do was smash his head of the desk multiple times saying how stupid he could be before he chair broke and he ended up face first on the ground.

After standing up he walked to his window looking over his village and thought to himself '_three years I've had to wait to see you Naruto, so I think I can wait three more months.' _

Just after he finished his thought there was another white blur shooting across the sky, but this white blur happened to have Anime tears rolling down his face and was crying about 'always getting caught doing his research' which only brought a chuckle to Hiruzen's lips.

**A/N well guys what do you think about it? Its my first attempt so I hope you all like it, I'm thinking Naruto/Yugito for the pairings but I might make an OC or possible a Harem. You guys put which one you would prefer to see but I will label the fic so far a Naruto/Yugito, so whichever one wins I will change if necessary. Remember to R&R and put which one you want; Naruto/Yugito (1) , Naruto/OC and if I can't come up with idea's I'll ask one of you guys to make me an OC (2), Naruto/Harem (3)**

**Peace y'all!**


	2. Confrontation

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to make a new chapter but I've been extremely busy and well it's a bit emotional in my family at the moment because of reasons I think none of you should be privy to….**

**Currently there is a poll on my profile for what pairings and well I won't disregard the reviews of the pairings so for you lucky people to have voted on the review, will get two votes if you do it on the poll as well. DON'T put pairings as reviews after this chapter because I won't count them to the Toll!**

**Anyway I'll carry on with the fic now and I'm sorry!**

**Confrontation!**

"_You were never loved!" "The Hokage never liked you!" "You're a demon that no one can Love!"_

_The voices seemed to come from everywhere and every corner of this dark, damp and lonely Room. The room had no windows and no doors only four walls that vaguely could be seen through the darkness of what seemed like an abyss, the flooring was hard and cold like the earth itself had died along with the void that was the room. _

"_Why are you saying this?" was the response that came from the only living thing in the room. A blonde haired boy no older than what seemed to be 6 was lying on the cold, hard floor staring into the darkening void of what he believed to be the roof. Voices were attacking him from inside the darkness as he embraced the cold and calculated comments that were hitting him hard on a mental level. _

"_The Ichiraku's are glad they no longer have to put up with you!" was the one voice that struck the hardest in our blonde Hero, he lay there, with tears streaming down his face and his bright blue pools of never ending ocean had died. Now his eyes were dead, no life or happiness was seen in his now growingly cold eyes as tears poured down his face and of the side of his cheeks. His eyes were changing slightly, though he couldn't tell, they changed to complete steel silver with a tiny black triangle in the middle with four concentric rings surrounding the tiny triangle. The strangest part was that from the triangle, 3 circular spikes shot out and seemed to start spinning wildly and stayed within the confines of the first concentric circle._

_His eye sight blurred for a minute before the darkness of the pitch black room seemed to brighten up, it kept brightening up and after a few seconds he could see the entire room as if the sun was shining through a none existent window. He saw nothing in the room, however, that changed when a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared out of thin air and started chanting comments that further attacked the blonde mentally._

"_I'll never love you, you are delusional to think that I like you!" she then continued "Actually, I hate you! More than words can describe." _

_It was at that moment another girl appeared out of thin air only this time was had red vibrant hair and dark red eyes with slits in them _(A/N: 1 guess who!) _appeared just like the last girl._

"_I only took pity on you when I first saw you because you were weak!" "I've never cared for you and never will!" was the only words she said before the Blonde haired boy broke down into sobs of hysterics. It was at that time the room started shaking and a small yet angelic voice could be heard._

"_N….ruto…..Wa…e….up…Na…..r…to"_

Then his eyes shot open to the find the ever so dark sky with stars shining brightly and the moons luminescent grow covering the clearing that he was in.

He regained his bearings and sat up with tears noticeable on his cheeks, his wild unruly red, spiky hair shooting out into different directions and the bangs on the side of his face still in their normal position. The only thing different about the boys appearance was his eyes had changed from purple to steely silver with the triangle and circular spikes still in place.

He looked around and found a hand on his shoulder; the hand was a creamy colour as was her arm that followed as he traced the hand to the owner. The red haired girl from the dream was kneeling over our blonde hero with worry and concern visible in her fiery pools for eyes. Her red hair travelled down half way to mid back still holding its silky and smooth look and texture, her face was angelic like it was made to be an angel and her body was the perfect hour glass shape that women could only dream for. She wore a red Kimono with pictures of foxes on the arms and back. He stared at her before slightly cowering away because of his dream about her, she say him squirming out of her grip and this little act saddened her but all she could do was bring him closer and hold him until he calmed down.

"Y..Yo…You were there. You said that you never cared for me and called me weak! Why did you call me weak Natsumi" Naruto said through a strained voice

She looked him in the eyes in disbelief, never once had she called him weak or even said she never cared for him. Then she understood, it was the dream he just had that brought him to this, so she ever so lightly whispered soothing words into his ear until he calmed down enough to talk

"Naruto, I've always cared for you. I can safely say that you are the only person I have ever truly cared for in my life." She said with a small tingle of pink marrying her cheeks as she said it

Naruto stared at her for a minute or two before hugging her and apologizing for thinking his first friend had never cared

"I…I'm so, so, so, so very sorry Natsumi. I really am, it just seemed so life like and real that I freaked out." He said as his conscious slowly started drifting again as she played with his hair and held him close.

Her only response before he fell asleep was "It's Ok Naruto, It's Ok because I….i…L….Love you!" However, Naruto was already asleep by the time she confessed. So she made it her job to make sure he knew by the end of the Chunin exams as she lay there with her back against a tree and his head on her lap as she played with his hair before falling asleep.

(Three days Later)

Konohagakure no sato was the epitome of happiness and joy. The trees were as green as ever, the flowers were blossoming and all the Villagers and Ninja were especially excited when they realised it was one day until the Chunin exams. One particular Ninja was exceptionally happy, why you might ask? Well, Hiruzen Sarutobi was happy because Konoha had been given the Chunin exams to hold and his favourite surrogate grandchild was coming back to participate. Hiruzen's mood was one of a child's that just got a new toy.

Currently Sarutobi was stood in the Window of his office looking over his mighty village with the biggest grin plastered on his face, Today was the day, Today everything would change for him, Today was the day he would see him…Naruto!

(Outside the Gates of Konoha)

At the Gates of Konoha two teams both sporting Kumo headbands were casually walking up to the eternal Chunin gat guards for the village.

Both teams had two girls and one boy, on one team there were two dark skinned genin, one is a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector. While the other is a dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes and wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back. The last team mate is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature who is wearing a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back.

The other team was a red haired girl named Natsumi while her team mates were Yugito Nii and the blonde hero that Hiruzen was talking about…Naruto, however, his steely silver eyes had changed and were now the bright blue pools of the ocean and not spiky or circular in anyway.

They strolled up to the gate guards and handed them their ID's for the Chunin exams and Naruto was under a fake alias of Akihiko Natsu.

The Gate guards let them past so they all entered the village and found a Hotel that they could stay in. They were all about to leave for something to eat when they were surrounded by Anbu guards.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Hokage wants to see you!" The Anbu with a bear mask demanded

Naruto's only response was "I don't see a Naruto here, my name is Akihiko Natsu and I don't have to see your Hokage as he isn't my Hokage."

The Bear masked Anbu was starting to get enraged and decided that he would force the 'Genin' to come weather he wanted to or not. So thinking he was some super big bad Anbu elite decided to charge the red haired boy who didn't move and inch. As soon as the Anbu was within touching distance, Naruto Vanished and with a quick fluent chop to the back of the Anbu's neck knocked him out. By the course of this happening, Natsumi and Yugito looked ready to move in and team Samui would join in if needed, but it was then that all four Anbu jumped the red haired boy and Shunshin'd to the Hokage mansion. Natsumi and Yugito were about to follow and demand they release 'Akihiko' when Samui placed a hand on their shoulders and whispered something only they could hear "If he is in danger, he would blow where ever he is up….Remember with Killer Bee when they were surrounded by 30 missing Nin? Naruto levelled the whole clearing into a 20 metre pit."

After hearing those words, the two girls calmed down, but not much and went to find a stall that sold food.

(At Hokage Mansion)

The Hokage was sat behind his desk with four Anbu knocked out on the floor and a stoic looking Naruto staring at him from the chair.

"Well they didn't last long, did they Naruto?" Hiruzen stated with a dead serious face before he and Naruto burst into laughter

"I've missed you Ojiji, you and a few others were the only ones that really cared for me here," Naruto said with a grin on his face before continuing "So where is Anko, Kurenai and Yamato anyway jiji?"

Hiruzen stopped laughing and started talking again "I've missed you too Naruto, these last three years have been boring and to answer your question, Kurenai has been training her Genin team that will be participating in the Chunin exams so you will see her there, Anko is the second Proctor for the Chunin exams so you will see her too and Yamato is outside." As if on cue, Yamato walked through the door with an exhausted expression on his face and glaring at the floor as he started talking

"Hokage-sama, I've finished the new clearing with Mokuton for Kakashi's Genin team after it was destroyed." He then looked up and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. His surrogate little brother was standing there was a foxy grin on his face as he also started talking

"Want some help Yamato-Nii-san with the Mokuton Business."

Yamato stood there like a gaping fish as words wouldn't leave his mouth "N…Na…Naruto, Is that you?" he asked in disbelief

Naruto acted hurt with what he just said "I'm Hurt Yama-nii-san, I've come here for the Chunin exams and my older brother doesn't even recognise m-"he was cut off by a flying Yamato that picked Naruto up into a bear hug, slowly but surely suffocating Naruto.

"Naruto, I can't believe it's you. How have you been?" asked a slightly teary Yamato

"Well Yama-niisan, I've been great, I've been training with my Sensei's and overall living life to the full. BUT, I'm A Kumo ninja know so my loyalty only lies with the few people that I cared for here and Kumogakure and the Raikage." He said in an assertive tone

Yamato flinched slightly when he said he was a Kumo ninja but was also very proud that his little brother wouldn't leave a village he was sworn to protect. (I know Naruto left Konoha, but that wasn't him. He fell unconscious and was taken, so he could have left but know he has lived in Kumo….A place that wanted him, which he didn't want to come back.)

Hiruzen nodded at his resolve before remembering that the council had requested a meeting with young Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto, The council have requested a meeting and have asked for you to be there."

"Well I guess I've got nothing left to lose." He said as he sighed and followed Hiruzen out of the room and said his good byes to his Niisan.

(Council Meeting Room)

The council were in uproar…Well, the Civilian side and elders were anyway. The Ninja side either didn't care or wanted the blond boy to live a happy life.

The Ninja side of the council consisted of all the major clan heads; The Inuzuka, Hyuuga(Sp?), Yuhi, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Kohaku, Sarutobi and Kurama. While the Civilian side consisted of no names really, like Haruno etc… (Off topic a little)

And the three trusted councillors, Danzo, Homura and Koharu,

As if on cue, 'The Professor' and 'Akihiko' had entered the chamber and successful quietened everyone present.

Hiruzen took his seat before Hiashi Hyuuga spoke up "I thought Naruto Uzumaki had the Rinnegan? So this isn't Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen eyed Hiashi before answering nonchalantly but was also curios "I assure you Hiashi-san that this is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm also intrigued as to why you haven't got the Rinnegan?" asked the Sarutobi

Naruto chuckled and replied in a monotone and bored demeanour "Yes Hiashi, I am indeed Naruto Uzumaki and as for my Doujutsu….. Lets just say some 'things' occurred and allowed me to turn it on an off at will." He then shrugged "I'm not showing any of you because 1) the civilians will gets pissy and say the Kyuubi is taking over and 2) the Elders will demand me to stay and use me as a man Whore…..or Breeding stock" he said through stifles of giggles.

Danzo stood up enraged that the boy had the decency to insult the elders. "You boy will show respect when infront of the Council!" he seethed

The boy in question glared at him before smirking and replying "Danzo-_KUN, _Respect is a two way street and the way I see it, Its earned not given. I will only respect those who deserve it and My sensei's."

Danzo was livid now, but seeing his chance at humiliating the boy by asking who his Sensei's were because he was weak and needed two decided to pipe up "Who are your sensei's boy. Are you that weak that you need two?" he grinned

"Well you can ask him yourself, he is over in the right hand side of the room." He said as he grinned playfully as a shadow made him known but was still only a silhouette.

Everyone was shocked bar Naruto because they never sensed anyone in the room apart from the people present. Danzo was about to call his 'ROOT' Anbu to arrest the man and the Villagers were seething in anger now, but where all silenced by the powerful commanding voice that was given off by the silhouette. "Now, now people, I only came to inspect my student's progress in the Chunin exams. I must say, I'm a little disappointed in the crop this year." He said smugly, mush to the annoyance of the clans and Danzo because their kids were this years 'crop' "I doubt even with your precious 'Uchiha', that and all of this year's Genin could fight Naruto at full strength." He said while laughing

It was at this point Hiashi lost his cool and flared his Byakugan to see the man; however, he came up short because it looked as though the man wasn't there at all, only the Silhouette of the man he saw with his normal eyes.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk… Hiash-kun, you didn't think I'd let the 'Almighty, All-seeing Byakugan' see me now did you?" he asked in a playful manner

"I don't know who you think you are, but this is a private meeting for the Village. If you don't leave now, I _Will _force you!" Danzo retorted as Hiashi dropped his Byakugan and the people present in the council hall were sickly quiet.

It was a minute or two of glaring between the figure shrouded in darkness and the council before a cough broke their musing

"Well…If that is all can I go?" Naruto asked innocently

The hokage just nodded and Naruto was on his way out when Danzo decided to be 'Almighty Village patriot' "Hiruzen you can't let the boy leave! He has a Kekkei Genkai that could secure our place on the top!" It was just then that the hall dropped in temperature by 30 degrees. All of the temperature drop radiating of the blond haired Hero.

"I could secure your place on top hmm…I have a Precious Kekkei Genkai huh… Where was your consideration to me being 'Precious' to Konoha when the Villages civilians beat me? Where were you all when I needed someone to help me? Care for me? YOU all were nowhere when I needed it the most! DON'T you DARE say I need to stay in this village because if it weren't for Ojiji, Anko, Kurenai and Yamato, I'd let this whole village burn to the ground!" He shouted and slammed the door on his way out.

All of the council on the ninja side had the decency to look ashamed of what had happened to the boy when most of the time one of them could have done something to help him. The civilians however, were raging and screaming about the boy being a 'Threat' before they were silenced by Hiruzen.

Hiruzen looked happy at the boy because he mentioned him as one of the few that he liked, but was ashamed of his village for what they did to him. It was then that the civilians were moaning about him being a threat and Hiruzen's mind just…Snapped.

"ALL of you QUIET! The boy is not a threat to this village as long as his special people stay here." He then sighed "You all have yourselves to blame for his actions, however, I will give him a chance to join us because this is his birthplace and he wouldn't want it to be destroyed." He finished

All the council nodded to each other before getting dismissed to go back home. While Hiruzen had to fight the Immortal, Fireproof and bane of all Kages…Paperwork.

"For once, why can't you all just BURN!" He screamed as he threw the paperwork stack on the floor and shouted a fire jutsu for it to bounce of the paperwork and hit Hiruzen In the face and leave him with singed faced and hair.

He sat on his floor and cried for all of Konoha to hear.

(Inn)

Crying could be heard all over Konoha as Naruto had just gotten back to the Inn and his room. What Naruto hadn't counted for was that he had spent nearly all day talking to the council and the Hokage that he didn't notice the time as it seemed that it would be a few hours till the sun started rising again for the next day.

He pried open the door slightly to see if Natsumi was in his room, sure enough she laid there on his bed in the most angelic position with her hands interlocked on her chest and the blanket covering her fully.

Naruto just chuckled to himself before stripping off to his night wear and snuck under the quilt and lay neck to Natsumi when he heard slight talking

"I was wondering when you would get back." She whispered and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach and waist.

"Well I didn't notice the time," he replied sheepishly "But it was worth it for this!" Naruto said as he kissed her forehead before slowly falling in a deep slumber.

(Chunin exams)

They had all been seated and just received the briefing about not cheating and the rules of the exam, as well as the describing of the pointing system.

Before they had been seated, Naruto's team and Team Samui had been standing in the halls with a few teams eying them for potential threats. The two girls from a Team from Kiri had all been drooling over the blond hero because of what he did for their country, and well let's just say…..Some women are attracted to power.

The Genin teams from Konoha were all conversing with an older genin from Konoha called Kabuto. He had been supplying them with info on the competition, but when asked for Naruto Uzumaki, it came up blank (Because that isn't his name in the Chunin exams) and all the other teams just simply didn't care. It was then that a sound Team made their presence known by attacking Kabuto before they were quickly silenced by the Proctor Ibiki.

Now we find our Favourite blond and his red haired companion sat next to each other, with tests filled out and looking like they had fallen asleep. Their other teammate, Yugito, had also finished the test and kept glancing at the blond of her team.

It had been 45 minutes and the test had finished with Ibiki revealing his last question of 'Take or don't take' with your Career of a Ninja on the line.

"Hey Blondie!" Ibiki shouted to Naruto "You could never be able to get higher than Genin ever again if you get the question wrong." He stated

Naruto looked at him impassively before waving him off and answering "Ah well, Its not like rank has anything to do with strength. Sure, it might do to start with, but even a Genin can become a Raikage or Hokage. So it doesn't matter if I don't pass this, I'll still become Raikage!" The blond said as he saw Ibiki's smirk contort into one of anger.

Ibiki looked around the room and saw that after the blond kids declaration that most of the kids had decided to stay. He could only smirk to himself and thought 'there is a good crop this year' before he continued on with his 'speech'

"Well if that's how you all want to be? You all…..Pass!" he said as most of the teams looked pissed but a banner and purple blur shot through the unopened window before hitting the wall head on.

The now revealed women that burst through the window stood straight back up and grinned sadistically "Well hey there Maggots, I'm Anko Maharishi and as the Banner says, 'The young and Sexy Jounin proctor'"

Naruto and Ibiki just sweat dropped before Anko took a good look around the room. "Hey Ibiki, what gives? There are 19 teams here. Are you losing your touch!" she then shrugged "All of you meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock!" she shouted as she burst into a pile of snakes that soon just 'poof'd' out of existence.

Naruto sighed as everyone got up to leave. He so badly wanted to see his big sister again but couldn't do it here. He made it his ambition to talk to her again tomorrow at the training ground before he was sent a mental message from his Sensei

'Come meet me at the base. I have some training for you.' And with that the voice vanished

Naruto…Sighed once again before telling his team he would be back before tonight and disappeared in a swirl that came out of his eye.

(At the Base)

Naruto had just appeared at the base, just outside of Kumo. He walked down the long hallway before coming into a grass clearing with his sensei looking at him.

His sensei voiced out what he wanted Naruto to know

"Naruto." He said "It's time I taught you how to control your new eyes."

Naruto nodded before activating his steely silver eyes with the circular spikes spinning rapidly.

"Ok, I think it would help if I knew what it was called….Rikudou-sensei."

**Dun Dun Dun… How did I do? I thought it was alright of a chapter, but tbh the first bit of the Chunin exams was rushed. But, I hate the first exam anyway, it's so boring and full of talking and mind games that it loses its thrill. Don't worry though, the next three parts to the exam will be action packed and thrilling! (Grins sadistically) I thank the guest for the idea with the council aswell.**

**Well that's all from me today people and you probs already know but there is a Poll on my profile for you to decide what pairings. If it comes to Harem, I might change the story to Kyuubi and Naruto because Kyuubi is also one of Naruto Sensei's as well as….. In fact I won't tell you what else 'She' is MWHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
